U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,224,246 and 6,045,245 both disclose a lamp of a motor vehicle body that has a reflector having a structured surface in order to increase the light intensity of the lamp, wherein the structure is in the form of elevations. In the region of the elevations, increased reflection occurs due to these elevations, by way of which different light regions can be implemented.